


Trash Can

by SkyTheLoner



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Various Others - Fandom, 蜘蛛ですが なにか? | Kumo desu ga Nani ka | So I'm a Spider So What? - Okina Baba
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, For two seconds - Freeform, Furries, Gem Fusion, Gen, Meta, Not a Crossover, Other, Spoilers, Suggestive Themes, joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: A collection of stuff.





	1. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents: not in order**

**/**

**chapters I plan on writing possible/have written**

**I. The story of how Potimas got Taboo LV 10, because, come on, he totally has it:**

I'm actually not sure if he even has it. (Edit: oh, this is so not canon compliant.)

Spoilers For: What happens when you get Taboo maxed out, and some kinda-ish spoilers about Potimas. IDK.

**II. Lion:**

A trollfic.

Spoilers For: ... nothing really.

**III. Everyone dies, I guess:**

Shiro and friends play a guessing game.

Spoilers For: Stuff about the Demon Lord's identity and also White/Shiro's. And some stuff about Administrator D, I think.


	2. How Potimas got Taboo Lv 10

Once upon a time, an elf was born. His name was Potimas.

The newborn elf parted his lips for the first time, drawing fresh oxygen into his lungs, and then pushing the air out, expelling it.

His first breath.

> **<............**
> 
> **............**
> 
> **.........**
> 
> **................ >**

Suddenly, information flooded his brain.

Yep, that thot just breathed and maxed out his Taboo level.

His existence is taboo.

It's canon, y'all.

I mean, assuming he even has the skill. He probably does.

That devil is screwing with people's heads.


	3. Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lion uses neopronouns.

Lion was lounging on the couch when suddenly lion heard a noise. Steven was coming downstairs!

Lion pushed lionselves body up off of the couch, watching the boy with lions eyes. Lions ears twitched and lion padded towards the boy, a rumbling leaving lions throat.

Tapping lions nose against the boy, Lion purred louder.

Steven chuckled and pet lions head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kinda get xe, xir, xem pronouns, ("they" can be confusing with it being both and pural and singular, and "it" is for trees and rocks... :/) but I feel like 95% of neopromouns are kinda dumb. :/ like "nounpronouns", "emojipronouns", "letterpronouns", are stupid.


	4. meep

Steven opened his eyes, feeling drowsy. What had happened? That last thing he remembered was cuddling with Lion and...

He looked at his hand, gasping when he saw the pink coloration and raised bumps that resembled pawpads. He had paws!

"Wharrr?" he exclaimed, a weird sound escaping his lips. Like... A meow?

...

He fused with Lion!?

The fusion, whipped his head around to see a fluffy tail poking out from his back, wiggling slightly. He tried to move the appendage. It moved.

_Whaaaaa!?_

The fusion - Stevion - paused. He had to tell the others!


End file.
